


A New Era of Peace

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because that was horrifically awful, Character Development, F/M, Friendship, Haggar is the villain, IGNORING SEASON 6, Lotor is not evil, Lotura - Freeform, Post-Season 5, So AU Season 6, Team Bonding, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: It was done. Zarkon was finally defeated and Lotor has become the new Emperor of the Galra Empire. The paladins will work together, learn together and laugh together as they attempt to bring peace to the universe despite many obstacles.





	A New Era of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> All credit of the characters does not belong to me but the people who created them. However, Season 6 was so horrifically bad to the characters I adore that it does not exist in this story. All information it may have "revealed" is false and will not be referenced.

Allura could feel the energy of Oriande coursing through her. 

She couldn't believe how much had happened in the last few quintents. 

So much had happened that she never really got the time to think about everything the Alliance had accomplished.

The Alliance and  _Lotor_.

Lotor who defeated Zarkon, his father no matter how terrible, a feat that Allura couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been.

Lotor who connected her even deeper to her father, to Altea.

Lotor who helped her discover Oriande.

Lotor who even though he was unsuccessful in his trial was only encouraging in her success (though she will be bringing him back to Oriande soon enough because she knew he could succeed)

Lotor who was currently napping in one of the rooms on board the ship. 

She had never been so happy to be so wrong about someone in her life.

They had come back successful, able to save the Paladins as well.

As she entered in the coordinates of their next destination and finally headed off to get some sleep, she could only feel the energy of a new beginning with multiple possibilities flowing through her. 

 


End file.
